Entre Flores
by greenlilies
Summary: Su mano encontró uno de los pechos de Margaery y la otra a Loras; sí, de aquella manera le gustaba mejor, definitivamente. Margaery/Renly/Loras


**Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic fue pedido en desafío por Nochedeinvierno13 (aka Trici), originalmente como un tyrellcest, pero espero que igual te guste.**

* * *

**Entre Flores**

La campaña se movía paso lento, pero al Rey Renly no le interesaba mucho qué día llegarían a Desembarco del Rey. Su ejército es grande y las provisiones parecen infinitas y más cuando el poder de Altojardín está a su servicio. Lord Mace Tyrell es un buen aliado en una guerra y más cuando tiene a un hijo como Loras quién pelearía hasta la última sangre por él, por su Rey y por su compañero de muchos años. La lealtad de Loras corre tan profunda dentro de él como las raíces de un Arciano y Renly lo agradece de todas las maneras posibles (entre besos y toques y batallas).

Margaery es otra cosa completamente diferente. A simple vista es una cosita tan delicada como una flor de primavera, nada que ver como se imaginaría a la próxima Lady Baratheon: firme como los muros de Bastión de las Tormentas (como la madre que no conoció y Argella Durrendon). Margaery es toda sonrisas astutas y perfume y Renly no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella. Sí, se casó y la besó en frente del septón y toda su familia, pero eso no lo hace experto nada.

Y menos en mujeres como ella. «Ojalá Robert estuviese vivo». Su hermano mayor sabría qué hacer en aquellas situaciones, había encamado casi a medio Poniente y definitivamente sabría qué hacer con un par de pechos. Un par de pechos de la hermana de Loras. Un par de pechos que le darán un ejército y el Trono de Hierro. La noche de bodas no se atrevió a tocarla, alegando nervios y estar borracho; ella lo había aceptado con una sonrisa tímida y un amago de cubrirse con la sabana. En la madrugada, no pudo soportarlo más y se escapó de la habitación para beber más.

Loras vino la noche siguiente.

Y la siguiente y la siguiente.

Renly sabía qué se murmuraba de él y de Margaery y por eso trataba de acostarse con ella al menos una noche al mes (no que lo hacía de verdad sino que eran intentos incómodos en los que él salía más rojo y avergonzado que una doncella virgen). No entendía como Margaery se mostraba confiada y confortante cuando esto pasaba. «Ya habrá tenido otras experiencias» y no la culpaba, él tampoco había ido "puro" a la cama matrimonial y sería un poco falso de él esperar lo mismo de ella. ¿Con quién habría estado Margaery?

No se iba a preocupar por eso, Margaery no estaba embarazada de otro tipo y tampoco se iba a arriesgar a hacerlo en el campamento cuando todo el mundo sabía qué no se hacía dentro de la tienda de los recién casados. O eso se lo había dicho Loras. Loras se tomaba en serio la seguridad de su hermana, eso significaba protegerla de todos e incluía tratar de convencer a Renly de acostarse con su hermana. Renly no entendía cómo eso la protegía de nada. Tener un heredero no era su prioridad, ¿qué haría con un bebé en el medio de la batalla? ¿o si algo les pasaba? Sí, podrían quedarse en Altojardín, pero ¿y cuando ganase el Trono? Se tendrían que vivir con él a la Fortaleza Roja y él no sabía cómo cuidar de un bebé.

Stannis tampoco sabía, pero aquí estaba.

Suspiró. Tendría que buscar una forma de hacer feliz a los Tyrell (que lo presionaban a cada rato, como si no fuese suficiente con Loras cada vez que estaban solos…) y honorar a Margaery.

El sendero de besos que dejaba Loras en su cuello lo hacía volar; los labios de Loras eran una cosa maravillosa, usados bien, lo desarmaban completamente. Renly se alegraba de que sus labios los usaba solo con él, porque el solo hecho de pensar en Loras con otro hombre, besando otros labios, otro cuello lo llenaba de amargura y dolor. Eso no pasaría jamás, Loras lo adoraba tan ardiente y feroz como él mismo.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello y guió sus bocas a encontrarse en el medio. Al separarse, sus respiraciones eran pesadas, pero a Renly no le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando Loras ya estaba metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Ya casi estaba listo. Se recostó en la cama y dejó que Loras hiciese su trabajo, quitarle la camisa, quitarse él mismo su propia corona… la tienda estaba entreabierta. ¿La habían dejado así? No, siempre se aseguraban de no dejarla abierta, cualquiera podría entrar y verlos hacer algo que definitivamente le quitarían la corona.

― Loras…

Su amante volvió a besarlo, ahogando las palabras de advertencia. Renly nunca había sido capaz de concentrarse mucho tiempo en algo, así que la tienda semi abierta dejó de ser un asunto urgente. Una mano descansó en su hombro y otras dos en su cabello. Otra boca empezó a mordisquearlo por el cuell- Espera. La ultima vez miró, Loras tenía dos manos y una boca. ¿Quién…?

Volteó la cabeza y Margaery lo recibió con un beso rápido en los labios. Estaba vestida con una camisola transparente y el cabello lo tenía suelto. Volvió a mirar a Loras, pero este estaba serio, aun así, detectó un aire de diversión en él (tal vez era su cabello que al haber estado acostado quedaba parado en todas las direcciones). Antes de que empezase a hablar, Loras lo silenció con la mano, yendo directo al grano.

― Margaery está aquí porque la gente está hablando demás y esparciendo rumores acerca de nosotros tres. Tu eres nuestro rey y queremos que tu reino dure y para eso necesitas un heredero, pero sé que mi hermana no es de tus gustos ―dijo, dirigiendo una mirada a su entrepierna―, así que aquí estoy yo para ayudarla.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, ni con la lengua de Loras dentro. O las manos de Margaery en su pecho y pantalón. Renly no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y menos cuando ella perdió el camisón y Loras los pantalones… ¿A dónde se habían ido los suyos? De repente Margaery estaba delante de él besándolo y a Renly no le parecía tan diferente a su hermano. «Tiene más cabello y sus manos son más finas, pero son tan parecidos que en la oscuridad no se nota tanto».

― Loras y yo cuidaremos de ti, Renly ―explicó Margaery con la voz oscura y sugestiva para luego agarrar a su hermano por detrás de su hombro y plantarle un beso que éste recibió con la misma familiaridad que a Renly. Si le hubiesen dicho que las fuerzas Lannister invadirían su campamento en segundos, no se habría sorprendido como en aquel momento.

Una mano, estaba tan distraído y excitado que ni siquiera notó a quién pertenecía, le jaló el cabello juguetonamente y lo empujó hacia los hermanos que todavía se besaban. Su mano encontró uno de los pechos de Margaery y la otra a Loras; sí, de aquella manera le gustaba mejor, definitivamente.


End file.
